


Lifelines

by amaresu



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Drabbleish, Gen, Post-Series, pre-audios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like nothing was ever even there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifelines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



The hardest part of breaking free of a mobius loop is realizing you're stuck in one. Silver wasn't sure how long he spent stuck in that particular loop, but when he managed to break free the gas station and diner were gone. Along with Sapphire and Steel. It looked as though there had never been anything in that particular clearing and as he examined the site he came to the conclusion that nothing ever had been.

He was standing in the middle of the clearing in the woods, trying to figure out his next move when Lead and Ruby arrived. He looked at them and saw the same bleak look on their faces that he knew was on his, "I can't find any trace of them."

"We will," Ruby said as she stretched out her senses. "I've known Sapphire for a very long time."

"I've anchored and insulated Steel for as long as either of us can remember," Lead added, his voice lacking it's usual mirth. "You just have to find a way to make our connections viable."

Silver smiled as he looked at the two of them, hunting for any trace of their lost friends, making the intangible tangible was one of his favorite tricks. Sapphire and Steel would be coming home.


End file.
